The Secrets Heard Around the Table
by danielsamuels128
Summary: Dinner time is about to wrap up at the Loud House, but not without spilling some silly and shocking secrets. See if you can guess what episode of what TV show this might parody.


It was around 6:40pm in the Loud House. The Casagrande and McBride families were spending the evening with the Loud family. While everyone was happy for the food they were about to finish eating, Lynn Junior was getting nervous that she might not make it out the door in time. She had a 7:30 baseball game she needed to start making her way to as soon as possible.

"Hey," she started saying. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"What is?" Luan asked.

Lynn Junior answered, "How long am I to stay here for dinner? I got a baseball game in less than an hour, and I can not be late. By the way, are you gonna finish that fruit pie?"

"Yeah," Luan said before eating as quickly as possible. When she finished eating, she said, "all done."

"Okay," Lynn Junior said.

Leni then looked over. "Something about the pies isn't right," she said.

"The book is right over there," Lincoln said.

"Thanks," Leni said.

She went over to read it to see if she made a mistake.

From this point of the story on, here's a little question for you. What scene from which episode of this fan favorite TV show this story might parody?

Rita Loud walked over to Lynn Senior as if she wanted him to do something for her on the double. For sure enough, she did.

"Lynn," Rita said to him. "Let's go."

"Oh yeah," Lynn Senior said. "You know, about telling the Casagrandes, I was thinking maybe writing a letter?"

"Okay, you know what Lynn?" Rita commented. "That's it. You had your chance."

"What?" Lynn asked. "What do you…" only to be cut off by Rita.

She told some of the Casagrandes, "Carlos, Frida Puga, Lynn went country mode in college."

"Country mode?" they asked.

Lynn said to Rita, "you're such a tattletale."

He then asked Frida Puga and Carlos, "remember the time you came to my dorm and heard country music?"

"Yeah," they answered.

Lynn then said, "well, I told you it was Rita who was blasting that cassette player, but it was me. I'm sorry."

"It was you," Frida Puga asked.

Rita then said, "and Casagrandes, remember the last time you guys visited our house? Ronnie Anne never pranked your family into thinking she and Lincoln were on a break. Luan did."

Ronnie Anne then said, "yeah, well my pie in the face prank is more classic. Lincoln falls for it every time."

The rest of the Loud family looked at her and Lynn.

Lynn then said out loud, "yeah, well Clyde, Mister Howard didn't break that picture of you and Lincoln from 4th grade, Harold did!"

"What!?" Clyde asked.

Rita then said out loud, "Lynn has been hiding his tie collection for a year."

Lucy couldn't help but giggle.

Lynn then said out loud, "Rita got the whole family kicked out of that hotel by tricking me into skinny dipping with her when the pool was closed!"

Everyone was shocked by what he said, especially all 11 of he and Rita's kids.

Rita then said out loud, "Maria and Arturo Santiago married here in Royal Woods and got divorced again!"

No member of the Santiago family could believe it.

Then Carlota busted out yelling, "I love 90s Teen Pop!"

Then Leni busted out saying, "I wasn't supposed to put pears in the fruit pies."

That followed with Lynn Junior yelling, "I wanna go!"

Frida Puga commented, "that's a lot of information to get at lightning speed."

Rosa Casagrande then said, "leave it to me. Alright everyone. Lynn Junior, if you wanna leave, just leave. Leni, no you weren't supposed to put pears in the fruit pies. It did not taste good. Carlota, I think you're the only member of my family who likes that music."

Hector then added, "and we kind of already figured about the pie prank."

Howard added, "and the picture of Clyde and Lincoln."

Rosa then said, "and plus, skinny dipping? Divorce? What goes on with you guys behind my back?"

The others looked around in silence.

"We'll talk to Arturo and Ronnie," Bobby said. Maria agreed to it.

Lynn Junior then said, "well, this has been fun, but I got a game to get to".

"Have fun," Lincoln said. He then spit shake hands with her.

"Yuck," Lola said with a disgusted face. "You and Lynn spit shake hands?"

Lynn Junior and Lincoln both said at once, "Bobby and Carlos do it too."

"Double yuck," Lola said as she, along with most of the others, backed away from those 2. More disgusted looks appeared. Lynn Junior then left the house to attend her game.

Did you figure out the answer to the question. Here it is one more time. What scene from which episode of this fan favorite TV show this might parody? Leave your answer in the comment/review box below.

As we close this out, I have to ask. Could this story be any more of a laugh to remember? What do you think?

The end.


End file.
